


Despertar

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [24]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Algunos tardan mas que otros en salir de la cama
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> No se si tiene sentido, pero mayormente la historia se va de las manos. Espero que te guste

Yunho le despierta despacio, le acaricia y le besa suavemente, Yoochun se estremece e intenta abrir los ojos, escucha la voz del líder que le susurra la hora y que tiene tiempo para prepararse. Si fuese cualquier otro no se tomaría tantas molestias, pero arrancar a Yoochun del merecido descanso es casi un sacrilegio.

Yoochun necesita todo un protocolo para volver al mundo real. La mayoría de la gente piensa que es extraño. Yunho cree que lo extraño es que los demás puedan despertar con tanta rapidez. 

Empezando por él.  
La segunda parte corre a cargo de Jaejoong que ya está arreglado, entra y se sienta en la cama para levantar las mantas y contarle despacio con voz suave todo lo que tienen que hacer ese día. Uno diría que es para que su amigo se acostumbre a lo que les espera, pero hace tiempo que no se engaña, es por él, para aceptar lo que viene. Yoochun es más adaptable que él, o por lo menos disimula con más acierto, la actuación es uno de sus puntos fuertes. A veces desea ser así, que no se le note el cansancio o la mala leche que se le pone con algunas tonterías con las que tiene que lidiar.

Luego se acuerda de que alguien tiene que dar la nota y que le encanta “sacrificarse” por el bien del equipo. Obviamente no comparte ese tipo de pensamientos con nadie, porque la bronca de Yunho puede adquirir dimensiones épicas.   
Se ríe en silencio, besa a Yoochun en la frente y continua contándole cosas, luego le destapa completamente y desaparece para encender la ducha para él, así cuando Yoochun se levanta con los ojos cerrados y maldiciendo, el baño está lleno de vapor porque el agua tiene la “temperatura de cocción” como la llama Changmin.

La mayor parte de las mañanas, al terminar de vestirse Yoochun se mira en el espejo y le cuesta reconocerse, se pregunta a que demonios está jugando y en que está pensando para meterse en este embrollo. No se digna a contestarse a si mismo, sabe que cualquier respuesta es absurda. Resopla y se dirige a la cocina. Se sienta en una silla e intenta obviar la interminable e insulsa conversación de Yunho y Jaejoong.   
Changmin se sienta a su lado en silencio y coloca una taza de café entre sus manos, con una delicadeza inusual en él, aunque enseguida vuelve a su café y al móvil, sin mirar a nadie más ni hacer caso a lo que sucede a su alrededor, Jaejoong los observa mientras continua hablando con Yunho, le parece increíble la coordinación que tienen por las mañanas, sin hablarse sin ser conscientes el uno del otro, pero a la vez si.  
Yunho se acerca y le roba comida del plato con una sonrisa traviesa. Intenta guiñar un ojo y solo consigue la carcajada de Jaejoong lo que hace que Yoochun y Changmin le miran más que mal.   
Yunho acompaña a Jaejoong en las risas, no puede evitarlo, no quiere, porque son esos pequeños momentos los que hacen de mañanas insulsas un estupendo recuerdo para los malos tiempos.  
Observa como Yoochun sirve otros dos cafés, uno obviamente es para Changmin que por fin esboza un conato de sonrisa, solo para él.

Es cuando se pregunta si de verdad es Yoochun el que necesita todos esos rituales para despertar o son los demás los que crean su propio modo de encarar las mañanas. Probablemente las respuestas están escondidas en el café caliente y las miradas cómplices, en el silencio cómodo, en las pocas palabras o las sonrisas escondidas. Todas y cada una de esas cosas son las que definitivamente ayudan a despertar.


End file.
